bloonsconceptionfandomcom-20200215-history
Bloons Tower Defense: Wrath of the Monkey Farmer
Bloons Tower Defense: Wrath of the Monkey Farmer '''is a BTD game, branching off BTD6. Aesthetics Bloons remain the same, with a few additions to the family, which we will get to later. However, all towers are now replaced by plants. Tracks have a square screen, cut into that shape by sidebars containing all the options, purchasable seeds, and now have a grid, which can be expanded using upgrades; an important element when we get to the mechanics. Mechanics Towers are plants, which live plant lives, do plant things, and talk plant talk to match. Thus they act a lot different from BTDx towers. Maturity stages A plant's maturity stage determines what a plant does, and can change through time. There are four main stages: pre-germination (P-G), maturing (Mng or M-ng), mature (M), and wilted (W). P-G: Nothing can happen; the plant is still fully dormant (0% attack speed). However, they will go unnoticed by unspecialised attacking bloons. In case rare, specialised bloons do attack, its max health is 10% of its full potential. Mng: At the start of this stage, the plant's attack speed and health are at 10%. These will linearly increase to 100% as the plant approaches maturity. Also, plant upgrades will be unlocked over time. M: The plant is almost at full potential; attack speed and health are at 100% each, with the occasional plant upgrade upgrading only somewhere in the middle of this stage. W: The plant's health drastically and instantaneously drops, usually down to 50%. However, attack speed is good as usual. Some upgrades may require the plant to reach this stage, so this might even be the true pinnacle of a plant's power. Splicing You will have to start off with only a few plants, but contrary to the previous games the rest aren't unlocked by rank. You will have to splice (or mix) seeds. There are two different methods: putting seeds right on top of each other (easy), or putting seeds in certain configurations (This requires both plants to be mature before a seed is formed somewhere around them, but can be quite useful for tactics like double splicing; see below) Neither will grant you immediate success by random chance, however, since there's no way of knowing what plant you've just created unless it grows out of the P-G stage, and even if you somehow got the right recipe you'll only get the wanted plant by chance, else it just grows into another copy of one of the parent plants. But if you're lucky, you might just accidentally create a new plant! Or if you googled the recipe, which pretty much ruins the fun of it. Seeds Seeds have been mentioned a number of times above. Seeds are how you start the growing process of plants. To be able to plant an undiscovered seed, you need to harvest a mature/wilted plant, that is to say, usefully destroy it. Don't worry, you only need to do this once and it will be available permanently. There are some exceptions, however, where certain types of plants only drop them by a small chance, or even outright refuse to drop seeds at all, forcing you to always splice or double splice (splice plants intended for splicing later on) plants to obtain them. Tiles, roads, terrain, and tracks As seen in Aesthetics, tracks are now squares; this is to ensure that tiling of squares is most convenient. Tiles are the small sectioned squares formed by the grid. Tiles segregate planting spaces, so that plants cannot be planted on grid lines, and squares cannot be filled with two plants without them splicing. Certain configurations with the correct plants in the tiles have a chance of producing a different plant. Terrain also plays an important part in a plant's eligibility to ''e x i s t''''' (I mean be planted). For example, a grass terrain plant cannot be planted on sand, and vice versa. Roads will occupy some of these tiles. The roads will still have their winding, curvy natures if appropriate, but all tiles that are more than half occupied by roads will be rendered unusable (except by on-road plants or river plants if the road is made of water). Upgrades Classic, right? 3 paths, 5 upgrades each, only one can be maxed and two used, upgraded by money. But they aren't unlocked by rank or XP. Instead, they are unlocked by maturity, so they get unlocked automatically over time. However some upgrades also need specific external conditions, like plants being present. Seeds and upgrades are still bought via in-game $, though. Towers Category:Games